Born From Above
by Princess dogooder
Summary: They knew from early on that Tim was special Life with the Cratchits before Tiny Tim became ill


Disclaimer: I don't own ACC

* * *

Chapter one

Tiny Tim was once a healthy child. It was obvious to everyone who knew him that he was special. Up until his forth year the Cratchit family assumed he was sensitive, nothing more nothing less. They were a family filled with love and yet Tiny Tim at the age of four had much more insight about love then his entire household.  
It was made obvious that Tiny Tim was special one day when he was half past the forth of his years on Earth. Bob and his wife Louise were discussing a situation having to do with Peter. He had stolen 86 pence at the market and they were unsure of how they were going to punish him for doing so. The conversation was held downstairs so the family could obviously here and it reached the ears of Tiny Tim.

"Mother... Father," Tim said softly.  
They turned their attention to him.

"What is it son," Bob asked gently.

"I am sorry if I am speaking out of place," Tim began, "But do you not always say that the father in heaven shows us mercy, love and compassion?"

"That is so son," Bob said proud that Tiny Tim had learned that lesson.

"Then if you will permit me to say so would not Peter learn more from mercy and love then from punishment?"

Chapter two

Bob and Louise looked at each other.

"Tim is absolutely right," Bob said, We are always teaching the children the Father's mercy. We would do well to teach it through actions rather then preaching. We know his intentions were good for he was trying to provide for us as best he could and we need teach him it is our responsibility to worry about supporting the family but to punish him when he had good intentions especially would contradict what we always teach our family."  
Louise nodded her agreement.

"Are you sure Tim is only 4," Belinda said, "He seems to be more insightful then any of us."

"Well he's sensitive B'linda," Martha (the eldest) explained.

"It's more then that I think," Belinda said, "There's something special about Tim."

"There's something special about everyone," Chris said.

"Children," Bob told his kids, "It's time to wash up for dinner. Martha dear could you help Tiny Tim wash up? Chris I would like you to set the table please. Belinda you may serve the food. The rest of you may have some free time until dinner. Peter your mother and I need a word with you."

Days passed and the incident was far from everyone's mind when once again it became obvious Tim was gifted. Martha had made a simple mistake in her workplace and was sharply reprimanded and struck for doing so. It was no longer painful but she was quite upset. She thought it was unfair. It was. There was no doubt of that. Tim could see she was upset. So could everyone else. Tim hated for anyone he loved to be upset. He put his arms about her neck and kissed her on the nose.

"I hate for you to be sad," he told her. She smiled gently at him.

"Aw Tim," she said, "I could never be sad when I have such a great little brother."  
She hugged him. He hugged her back. He always knew how to make her feel better. Come to think of it Tim was always making his siblings and his parents and his friends feel better when they weren't at their best. He always saw the bright side of things. Even if **he** were to have a bad day he would be smiling throughout it.

"Hey I know," Bob said, "Lets make razzleberry pie."  
The kids all cheered. They loved Razzleberry. Razzleberry pie. Razzleberry pudding. Razzleberry dressing. It was a real treat.

"Tomorrow we'll be going out to eat," Bob added.

"Can we go to the theater too daddy," Tim asked.  
Bob considered the request and finally answered.

"Yes Tim," he said, "But we have to wait until next week when I get my next pay."  
All the children cheered. They loved the theater. It was a special treat. Since the bills were all paid up Bob Cratchit decided there was no sin in a special treat.

"So I think we should do our study talk while we make the Razzleberry pie," Peter said.

"Good idea Peter," Louise said, "Why don't we start with family."

"I think," Martha said putting on the apron, "the most important thing about family is acceptance."  
Louise got out the Razzleberry.

"Are you saying family should be accepted no matter what just because they are family,"she asked her eldest daughter.

"Well everyone should be accepted no matter what," she said.

"Why," Tim asked innocently.

"Well... well it's like this Razzleberry pie for instance," Martha said, "We have sugar. We have flour. We have fresh strawberries. We have raspberries. We have fresh blueberries. We have lemon juice. We have pastry. We have butter and we have sugar for sprinkling."  
Tim nodded

"All of those things together makes something beautiful but sometimes people will have a problem with, say the lemon juice because it taste yucky on it's own but it would hardly taste like Razzleberry pie without lemon juice," Martha explained.

Chapter Three

"So for instance I'm a sensitive boy but that doesn't mean that there's anything wrong with me," Tim asked.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with you," Martha said.

"You're the best little brother anyone could ever have," Peter added.  
That would be the last happy day the Cratchit family would have for a long time.

Tim woke up sick. He felt hot to the touch. His throat and head hurt. Bob and Louise could hear him vomiting in his bed. He looked exhausted. He complained of his back and neck hurting him. His muscles were in a spasm and most frightful of all he couldn't walk.

"This is serious," Louise whispered to Bob.

"We must get him to Doctor immediately," Bob said, "Martha you're in charge until we get back."  
He scooped Tim up in his arms. They didn't have a carriage nor did they have time to find a carriage. Instead Bob grabbed him like a baby and ran to the nearest hospital which was 10 miles away. The doctor took Tim in immediately. He could tell it was serious and the diagnose was devastating. The doctor told Bob and Louise that Tim had a bad form of polio.

Polio did have an affect on Tim. He had weakness in his arms. He was tired a lot and he lost his ability to walk. It was hard but Tim didn't let his illness get him down. He always had a smile on his face. He was the strength of his family. It did take a toll on the Cratchit family. There was a little more edginess then there used to be. Peter became sullen and annoyed all the time. Bob found it harder and harder to have patience when the children would misbehave. Tim would sometimes cry when the pain in his legs got bad. Still everyone kept their cheerful spirit as best as they could. Tim found it easiest to stay positive. He was in the hospital for several weeks. The day he was released was a happy-ish day for the Cratchit family.

Chapter Four

There had to be some changes to the household. Tim had to be carried everywhere. Belinda found herself unable to support his weight so she was unable to carry him. That really bothered her. She loved Tim and she wanted to help. She was able to hold him when he was a babe after all. Tim saw she was sad and asked her why. She explained it.

"Do you think that you aren't helping just because you cannot carry my weight? It is you that sits up with me at night when mum and daddy are asleep. It is you that holds my hand when I need it to be held. Belinda you help just as much as anyone does. When I was a babe I only had a little weight to carry. I'm a big boy now. You're the sugar in the Razzleberry pie.


End file.
